Matrimonio de infarto
by Misila
Summary: Después de años de noviazgo, Hugo cree que ya ha llegado el momento de casarse con su novia, Nicky. Ambos están de acuerdo y les parece bien. El problema son sus padres... ¿cómo se lo tomarán? Regalo de cumpleaños para Julietaa.


_Matrimonio de infarto_

Hugo empezó a salir con su novia actual los dieciséis años. Y Merlín es testigo de lo que le costó hacer que su familia lo aceptase. ¿El motivo? La afortunada, Nicole Nott, es una _squib_ nieta de un mortífago. Y eso, los Weasley, famosos por ser llamados "los buenos", los mártires que perdieron a uno de los suyos en la Guerra, no podían consentirlo. Aunque finalmente entraron en razón, y a día de hoy Nicky es como una Weasley más.

Pero todavía no es Weasley de verdad. Y eso es lo que van a arreglar en unos meses, cuando se casen. Claro que su familia aún no lo sabe. Hugo no sabe cómo se lo tomarán, y si ha de ser sincero teme que, como pasó cuando comenzó su noviazgo con Nicky, no quieran aceptarlo.

—No seas idiota—replica ella cuando escucha sus temores, riendo—. El que debería preocuparnos es mi padre—y es que a Theodore Nott probablemente le dé un infarto cuando descubra que va a tener que estar emparentado con los Weasley (de nuevo, porque el hermano mayor de Nicky también está casado con una pelirroja, e incluso tienen un hijo pequeño y precioso).

—Oh. Pues tú se lo dices a tu padre—decide Hugo. El señor Nott le inspira un respeto rayano en el temor.

—Tenemos que decírselo los dos—replica Nicky—. Mira, se me ha ocurrido que podemos cenar con tus padres y los míos y que se enteren a la vez.

Hugo sonríe cuando ella apoya la cabeza en su pecho y mira al cielo.

Están en Hyde Park. En un principio habían quedado para echar fotos (ya que la fotografía muggle les chifla a ambos), pero al final han acabado hablando de su futura boda.

Hugo acaricia el pelo castaño oscuro de la joven. La quiere muchísimo y le gusta todo de ella, desde sus ojos azul marino hasta su incapacidad para hacer magia, porque siempre tiene soluciones francamente ingeniosas para problemas que Hugo solucionaría con un movimiento de varita. Bueno, vale, quizá a veces es demasiado arisca, pero se le suele pasar rápido.

—En fin… ¿dónde cenamos?—inquiere Hugo.

—En la casa de mis padres—responde la joven—. Creo que a mi padre no le sentará tan mal saberlo si considera que está "en su territorio".

* * *

Ese mismo sábado, Ronald y Hermione Weasley van a la antiquísima casa de los Nott con Hugo y Rose, que después de que su hermano le dijera lo de la cena con los Nott canceló su cita con Lorcan Scamander para no perderse el espectáculo.

Los reciben Theodore y Daphne Nott, que saludan con rigidez y se encaminan con ellos hasta el comedor iluminado por la enorme lámpara que cuelga del techo, donde los esperan los hijos del matrimonio: Philip, que vive en Irlanda con su esposa y su hijo, pero que, al igual que Rose, no quiere dejar de ver la diversión; Daniel, que sólo mira a su hermana deseándole suerte en silencio; Nicky, que se olvida del protocolo y saluda a Hugo con un beso (Theodore y Ron miran hacia otro lado) y los más pequeños ("pequeños" de dieciocho años), los mellizos Anthony y Lisbeth, que miran con curiosidad el espectáculo y de vez en cuando cuchichean y sueltan alguna risita.

Después de las presentaciones formales, todos se sientan. Al principio, salvo los susurros de los hermanos menores de Nicky, nadie habla, y el ambiente se tensa cada vez más. Hugo, sentado junto a Nicky, le da un codazo para recordarle lo que tienen que hacer, pero ella simplemente le hace un gesto para indicarle que es mejor esperar a los postres.

—¿Qué quieres, que vomiten toda la cena?—murmura Hugo. Nicky se atraganta con la sopa al intentar contener la risa.

—Bueno, Hugo—dice su padre, una vez ha terminado de comer (devorar) su segundo plato—. ¿Esta cena tiene algún porqué?

Todos dejan de comer y observan al pelirrojo, cuyas orejas se ponen rojas, igual que su padre cuando le da vergüenza algo.

—Pues… la verdad es que sí—Nicky se traga el pedazo de carne y lo observa atentamente, por si tiene que intervenir—. El caso es que, hace unos días, Nicky… _Nicole_…—no sabe su el señor Nott estará a favor o no de que llame a su hija por un diminutivo—estábamos hablando, y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y…

Se escuchan unas violentas toses. Rose se ha atragantado con su cerveza de mantequilla. Su madre le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Nos estás intentando contar cómo te has ac…?—entonces ve la mirada que le dedica Hugo—. No, nada, sigue.

Absolutamente todos los presentes saben lo que ha estado a punto de decir la joven. Su hermano está deseando que termine la cena para estrangularla. ¡Será bocazas! ¡Será idiota! ¡Será…!

Nicky carraspea al ver la mirada llena de instintos homicidas de Hugo.

—Lo que intentamos decir—toma el relevo al ver que su novio no parece muy capaz de seguir hablando—es que llevamos ya muchos años juntos y hemos pensado en… _casarnos_.

Al ver la expresión que componen su padre y el de Nicky, Hugo recuerda cuando su madre le explicó el miedo que tenía la gente cuando Voldemort tenía el poder a decir su nombre. También rememora la expresión del rostro de Ronald Weasley cuando él repitió varias veces ese apelativo, que para él sonaba algo ridículo, y la orden cortante para que se callara. Es algo parecido a aquel momento.

Ve a su padre palidecer. Y palidecer. Y ponerse aún más pálido. Y a su madre, que también se ha quedado sorprendida, observando a Ron con preocupación. Da la sensación de que está a punto de caer fulminado al suelo.

Nicky, por su parte, observa a sus propios progenitores. Su madre entrecierra los ojos, como evaluando lo que acaba de escuchar. En cambio, Theodore Nott, que ya de por sí es pálido (una palidez que ha heredado ella), se pone aún más blanco que el padre de Hugo. Abre la boca varias veces, pero ningún sonido sale de sus labios. Luego vuelve a cerrarla, mientras el color sigue yéndose de su rostro sin dejar rastro.

—Theo, cariño…—empieza Daphne. Sus hijos observan al patriarca de la familia, ya no preocupados, sino asustados, y Nicky suelta la mano de Hugo, que tenía entrelazada bajo la mesa con la suya.

Y Theodore Nott se cae de la silla, perdiendo el conocimiento.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Hugo espera con sus padres y su hermana en un pasillo de San Mungo a que los Nott salgan de la habitación para saber cómo está su futuro suegro (y si va a tener un suegro).

Se siente algo culpable. La idea de que alguien iba a sufrir un infarto en esa cena lleva en su mente desde que propuso matrimonio a Nicky, pero jamás se le ocurrió que fuera a ocurrir de verdad. Afortunadamente (y aquí viene el motivo del sentimiento de culpabilidad de Hugo), no ha sido Ronald Weasley.

Cerca de las tres de la madrugada, los cinco vástagos de Theodore Nott salen de la habitación. Tienen diferentes reacciones: mientras que Philip, el mayor, mira a Hugo enfadado, convencido de que él es el culpable de que su padre esté en San Mungo, los mellizos parecen casi divertidos por lo ocurrido, lo cual hace suponer a Hugo que el padre de Nicky no puede estar tan mal. Dan simplemente sacude la cabeza al pasar por su lado, mientras que la novia del pelirrojo se abalanza sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza y darle un beso.

—¿Cómo está tu padre?—inquiere Hermione, preocupada.

—Un poco atontado por las pociones, pero se pondrá bien—responde tranquilamente Nicky—. Mi madre se va a quedar con él toda la noche, a ver si consigue que deje de refunfuñar.

—¿Tan mal le ha sentado?—replica Hugo, sintiendo que el mundo se le viene encima—. Por mi culpa le ha dado un chungo. Creo que me odia…

Nicky sacude la cabeza.

—No, no creo que te odie. Sólo necesita más tiempo para aceptarlo…

—Entonces, os vais a casar—interviene el padre de Hugo, que aún no ha recuperado todo el color. Él, aferrando a Nicky por la cintura, se gira hacia su familia y asiente—. Bueno, era de esperar—sonríe, y Hugo se siente algo mejor.

—Tendrías que oír a mi padre—le comenta Nicky al joven—. En realidad, no le sienta mal que vayamos a casarnos; de hecho, no le costó aceptar que Philip se casaba con tu prima Molly… lo que no puede digerir es que yo vaya a tener tu apellido.

—Puedes conservar el tuyo—sugiere Hugo, que no quiere buscarse demasiados problemas con su suegro, no más de los que ya tiene.

Nicky sacude la cabeza.

—El infarto ya le ha dado. Así que ya no creo que haya nada que consiga que le dé otro…

* * *

El día de la boda entre Hugo Weasley y Nicole Nott hace un sol radiante. Es una ceremonia ciertamente preciosa. Y multitudinaria, porque entre Weasley, Potter, Nott, Malfoy y parientes no dan abasto.

Hugo no se pone nervioso casi en ningún momento. Sólo se fija en Nicky, con su recogido sencillo que realza sus rasgos, sus ojos azul marino que iluminarían hasta la más negra de las oscuridades y ese vestido beis muy claro (no blanco; el blanco simboliza la pureza, y a estas alturas Nicky no es lo que se dice pura y casta) que le queda como un guante.

El único momento en que desea que se lo trague la tierra es cuando les están dando la enhorabuena, cuando Theodore Nott se acerca a él y murmura con cierta mordacidad:

—Conque tengo una hija Weasley…—Hugo palidece bajo sus pecas. Sin embargo, su (ya sí) suegro sonríe—. Supongo que los tiempos cambian y, aunque seas un traidor a la sangre, eres un hombre hecho y derecho. Cuida bien a mi hija.

Hugo sonríe también antes de darle el abrazo reglamentario al padre de Nicky.

—Siento haberle provocado un infarto, señor Nott—le asegura. En ese momento, Nicky se acerca a él y lo besa en la mejilla.

—¿De qué habláis?—pregunta, sonriente.

—De lo bien que suena _Nicole Weasley_.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Esto es un regalo para Julietaa. Porque es su cumple y porque es una persona de lo más simpática, y porque hemos aprendido mucho vocabulario tanto de Argentina como de España las dos en nuestras conversaciones. Supongo que te hubiera hecho más ilusión un Rose/Scorpius, pero no puedo hacer milagros. Así que esto es para ti, preciosa, espero que te haya gustado.


End file.
